EL corazón de la princesa
by Andreita Kou
Summary: "este fic participa del Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou
1. No quiero ser Reina

_**EL CORAZON DE LA PRINCESA**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _ **No quiero ser Reina**_

 _Después de la muerte de sus padres en un desafortunado evento sin explicación alguna sobre que les sucedió, la Princesa Serena de tan solo diez años de edad fue enviada con su tía abuela Nehelenia._

 _Los consejeros del reino le pidieron a esta que la cuidara y se hiciera cargo de las posesiones y cargos de su reino, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerlo._

 _-Debe encargarse de su educación y de su legado-Setsuna_

 _-Yo me encargare que todo su reino este bien para cuando se convierta en la soberana.-Nehelenia_

 _-Tía quiero descansar por favor._

 _-Desde luego querida, ve con Mina, ella te llevara a tu nueva habitación que espero te guste._

 _Serena estaba hecha añicos para pensar en esas cosas solo quería dormir para olvidarse de todo, pero solo beso la mejilla de su tía y se despidió de su amiga Setsuna._

 _-Esto de sus padres nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos.-Setsuna dijo al verla tan deprimida._

 _-Nadie esperaba que desaparecieran de esa forma.-Nehelenia._

 _-Ahora lo que importa es que la pequeña logre ser una buena gobernante y que ella pueda dominar el cristal de plata como su madre._

 _-Esperemos que sea así, una muy buena niña._

 _:::::  
_ _:::::_

 _Pasaron seis largos años que en Serena se vieron reflejados en una larga y dura educación, todos los días era un reto para ella._

 _Jamás había salido del palacio por petición de su tía, esta se la pasaba viajando por todo el reino en supuestos tratados y acuerdos con sus demás vecinos._

 _Mientras tanto Serena solo se paseaba por la gran casa de Nehelenia, era muy divertido para ella no estar en clases de vez en cuando._

 _-¿Por qué mi tía no me deja entrar a su habitación?-Serena se preguntaba siempre al pasar por la gran puerta que daba a la habitación de la mujer que la cuidaba._

 _Quería saber por qué su tía era así con ella, se acercó más a la habitación pero Luna la asusto evitando que esta tocara siquiera la perilla de la puerta._

 _-Así que escapaste de nuevo de tus clases jovencita._

 _-Luna no me vuelvas a asustar así de esta manera, odio que hagas eso-Serena aun respiraba hondo._

 _-Perdóneme majestad, pero es que la estoy buscando porque su tía acaba de llegar y la necesita desesperadamente._

 _La rubia fue corriendo a buscarla, pensó que quizá la regañaría por el comportamiento que tuvo al no estar en sus clases._

 _-Así que al fin apareces jovencita._

 _-Discúlpame por favor, si me quieres castigar hazlo, pero no te enfades conmigo._

 _-No comprendo tu tristeza querida.-Nehelenia la miro confundida._

 _-Es que hoy no tuve deseos de asistir a mi clase de modales y pase todo el día dando vueltas por el palacio._

 _-Espero que no hayas entrado a mi habitación._

 _-No, sé que está prohibido para mí._

 _-Es bueno que sepas eso, pero no estoy para regañarte, estaba buscándote porque tengo buenas noticias para ti._

 _-¿Noticias?_

 _-El rey Endimion vendrá dentro de tres dias para pedirme formalmente tu mano en matrimonio.-Nehelenia dijo muy alegre._

 _-¿Endimion?_

 _-Así es, el rey del planeta tierra querida mía._

 _-¿Por qué quieres que me case con él?_

 _-No te había querido decir nada mi niña, pero hay demasiados problemas entre la gente de la luna y ellos que fue la única manera de que aceptaran terminar con esta guerra._

 _-Así uniremos nuestros reinos ¿Verdad?_

 _-Si preciosa no tienes elección más que aceptar todo esto._

 _-Pero sabes que aún no domino el cristal de plata, aunque lo intente no será así jamás._

 _-Ellos no deben saberlo, al menos hasta que te cases con él, ¿lo harás verdad?_

 _-Si es mi obligación con mi reino lo hare querida tía.-Dijo un poco triste para sus adentros la princesa de la luna._

 _Serena estaba un poco llena de miedos por todo lo que su tía le había dicho de su reino y más aún que tenía que casarse con un rey desconocido._

 _-No es justo que yo deba pagar por los problemas de mi reino con unos seres que ni conozco._

 _-¿Entonces no quieres hacerlo?-Luna_

 _-No sé qué pueda pasar si no lo hago Luna, a ti es la única que puedo contarte todo lo que me pasa porque eras la única que estaba conmigo cuando papa y mama no estaban conmigo._

 _-Y siempre te apoyare sean cual sean tus decisiones._

 _::::_

 _Después de un rato quedarse dormida, Luna se fue y esta se levantó para escaparse lejos de su planeta llevando consigo el cristal de plata._

 _-Desde luego que no quiero casarme y mucho menos quiero que se destruya el reino de mis padres, pero no deseo ser reina.-Lloraba mientras se alejaba._

 _ **::**_

::

 _Mientras que Nehelenia estaba muy complacida con todo lo que había logrado_

 _-Al fin el reino de la luna será mío, esa niña será la más perfecta y desquiciada reina que yo haya creado.-Rio muy fuerte que sus súbditos lo escucharon en todo el reino, incluso Luna que pasaba por allí._

 _-Algo oculta esa mujer.-Luna dijo en cuanto la escucho._

 _En lo más lejano de la galaxia estaba una hermosa estrella estaba custodiando el firmamento, sintió que una de sus amadas estrellas que brillaban en ese momento estaba sufriendo._

 _-Es mi estrellita preferida la que está asustada y solitaria.-Dijo al notar que el brillo de esta se estaba apagando.-Debo hacer algo para ayudarla._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _N/A_

 _Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo del reto de la princesa, espero les guste._


	2. Confio en mi corazon

Había pasado ya un día sin saber que le había ocurrido a la princesa de la luna, Luna era la más preocupada con su desaparición, Nehelenia estaba hecha un demonio que no se aguantaba su genio.

-Sé que tuviste algo que ver el que se escapara, eres su niñera.

-Discúlpeme majestad pero creo que no es justo que la obligara a casarse con alguien que no conoce

La mujer le propino una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla dejándole un rasguño.-Espero entiendas que si no se casa con el Rey la enviare a que la maten junto a sus demás habitantes.

-Fue usted, la que mato a los padre de la princesa, quiere quedarse con todo el reino.

-Mi propósito es hacer que Serena sea la culpable de todas las desgracias que sucedan en la luna, por eso es que en vez de darle todo el poder de su cristal, le di mi poder para que se vuelva malvada y destruya a todos-Nehelenia tomo a Luna de la garganta queriendo ahorcarla.-Tu ni nadie evitaran que se cumpla mi objetivo.

Transformo a Luna en una estatua y continuo así con sus labores para tratar de hallar a la princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena llego a un lugar lleno de hermosas flores, era un lugar que le daba paz y tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, se recostó en el suave pasto que crecía en ese lugar.

-Necesito aprender a manejar la energía de el cristal de plata, pero no deseo ser la soberana.-Cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir después de que viajo toda una noche.

El joven custodio de las estrellas llego hasta el mismo campo de flores que estaba ella.

-Así que aquí debe estar mi estrellita preferida.

Al acercarse sí que se sorprendió de ver que era totalmente bella, su corazón y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con tal hermosura.

Serena despertó de golpe al notar que alguien la estaba observando, al hacerlo se golpeó la cara con este.

-¿Qué crees que haces al observar a una chica mientras duerme tranquila?-Dijo muy enojada sobándose la frente.

-Disculpa es que creí que te había ocurrido algo al verte en el suelo.

-Como te dije quería descansar, ahora no puedo porque debo volver a escapar porque seguro tú le dijiste a los guardias de este lugar que estoy aquí.

-Espera no te vayas, yo puedo ayudarte a regresar a casa, porque sé que estas perdida.

-¿A casa? No tengo lugar a donde ir en este momento.

-Tu resplandor es idéntico a la luna.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Bueno es que, se todo sobre ti.

-¿Entonces sabrás que no quiero casarme con un hombre extraño y que me haría infeliz solo por salvar mi reino o el reino que era de mis padres.

-Así que por eso esta triste no es así.

-No comprendo porque sabes muchas cosas sobre mí.

-Soy el guardián que cuida el firmamento donde están las estrellas.

-¿Vigilas a cada ser viviente del universo?

-Sí, más a ti que eres la más brillante de toda la galaxia.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Se sonrojo sintiendo que su corazón se salía de control

La pregunta de la rubia lo puso en aprietos, la tomo de la mano y le coloco una capucha sonriendo al ver sus hermosos ojos, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al verla.

-Te acompañare a que conozcas este lugar, seguro te encantara.

-Por cierto cómo te llamas?

-Soy Fighter ¿y tú?

-Soy Serena, solo Serena.

-Encantado de conocerte, vamos.

Se adentraron al pueblo de ese planeta en el que había gente muy feliz, la chica se veía realmente emocionada con las cosas que sucedían en ese lugar, la música y los bailes eran divertidos, tanto asi que los aldeanos le pidieron que bailara con ellos, pero fue Fighter con quien acepto.

-Me alegra que me pidieras bailar contigo, no le tengo confianza a esos hombres.

-Veo que no confías en ti misma.

-No es eso, pero desde que murieron mis padres he tenido miedo que me hagan daño como a ellos les sucedió.

-¿El hombre con el que te casaras no lo conoces verdad?

-¿El rey Endimion? No para nada, solo es por las relaciones de mi reino con él, no es justo vivir en un matrimonio sin amor.

-¿Y amas a alguien más?

Serena escucho su pregunta y se sonrojo-Por supuesto que no, aun soy un poco joven para esas cosas.-Pero si hubiera una persona, mi corazón me lo diría inmediatamente.

-Sé que lo hallaras en algún momento.

Serena se abrazó a el sonriendo feliz de estar allí libre de sus obligaciones, el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar de una manera que todos estaban llenos de paz y amor al verlos felices.

:::

:::

:::

Cerca de ese lugar estaba uno de los fieles sirvientes de Nehelenia junto a Endymion, quienes no sabían nada de lo que la princesa había hecho.

-¿No es esa la sobrina de Nehelenia?-Endymion

-Así es alteza, no sabía que se divirtiera con gente del pueblo de Kinmoku.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo, se supone que en unos días será mi esposa.

-¿Va a dejarla allí en vez de devolverla a la casa de su tía Nehelenia?

-Sí, la llevare conmigo en este momento.

:::::

:::::

-Fighter esto ha sido algo muy fascinante, me encanta todo lo que me has mostrado.

-Y a mí me ha encantado conocer a la dueña de una hermosa sonrisa, tu resplandor es el mismo que siempre había visto.-Sin pensarlo el guardián de las estrellas se acercó a la princesa muy ruborizado dándole un beso en sus labios.

Algo que ella no pudo evitar tener contacto con ellos, se había enamorado de esa estrella.

-Así que aquí está mi querida sobrina, nunca crei que fueras a escapar de mis manos para meterte con un ser insignificante como esa estrella.

-Tía Nehelenia.

-Vendrás conmigo a casa ahora mismo y te casaras con el Rey Endimión quieras o no.

-Por favor tía, no lo amo.

-Es por tu propio bien mi querida Serena.

Serena forcejeo tanto que en ese mismo momento expulso un poder obscuro que arrebato la mano de su tía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Fighter.

-Es justo lo que tus padres no querían que sucediera.

-El poder obscuro del cristal de plata apareció porque te desobedecí.

-Es por eso cariño que debes casarte con Endymion, tu poder se regenerara si lo haces, podrás controlarlo.

-Lo hare por el reino, como quieras tía Nehelenia.

-Serena espera no te vayas así.-Fighter vio la tristeza que invadía de nuevo a su estrella preferida.

-Perdóname, pero soy una futura monarca que debe cuidar de sus habitantes.-Lo miro por última vez y se marchó con su tía de vuelta al palacio.

.::::

:::::

::::

Endymion junto a su guardia no encontraron por ninguna parte señales de su prometida, pero decidieron tomar rumbo inmediatamente a las tierras de Nehelenia.

Mientras tanto Fighter regreso a su lugar de custodia abatido por la tristeza de su amada.

Pero una vidente se le apareció en ese momento mostrándole cosas que ninguno de los más cercanos a la princesa Serena sabia.

-Así que esa mujer mato a los padres de Serena y quiere quedarse con todo lo que le pertenece.

-Lo más probable es que el reino crea que ella es la causante de todos esos males que ella le implanto.

-No voy a permitir que eso suceda.

-Tú debes ayudarla, ya que eres el único al que ella ama.

N/A

Bueno como hoy estoy inspirada al 100 por ciento de este reto, les dejo el segundo capitulo


	3. Mi corazón lo sabe

_Capítulo 3_

Al llegar al Palacio junto a Nehelenia, noto que las visitas en ese momento, la perversa tía la llevo a rastras hasta la sala para que saludara.

-Los doy la bienvenida a nuestro palacio majestad, es un honor que está aquí.- La mujer dijo disimulando la rabia que anteriormente tenía con Serena.

-¿Ella es la princesa Serena no es así? - Endymion la miro con un poco de altivez en su mirada.

-Es un placer conocerlo Rey Endymion.-La rubia dijo hacer reverencias ante él.

-Creo que eres más hermosa de lo que tu me ha contado desde que eras una niña.

-Me agradezco sus halagos pero es mejor que me retire un descansar.

-Pero hija no hagas ese desplante a nuestro invitado.-Nehelenia.

-Creo que es justo que lo haga la señora, después de todo estuvo muy lejos de aquí, bailando.-Endymion dijo con voz muy altiva mirándola, pero esta no respondió nada solo se dispuso a marcharse sin decir nada.

-Discúlpela alteza, ella no era así antes de que se fuera un Kinmoku.

-La comprendo, está atada a un amor que no esperaba.

-Desde luego que ella se quiere casar, nunca olvide.

Un

Un

Un

Tal como lo dijo lo hizo, fue a descansar ya llorar hasta que se quedó dormida pensando en su estrella, sus sueños el hicieron que se levantara de la cama, caminando por todo el palacio hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de su tía Tropezando y despertando del dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? -Serena estaba confundida y se sobaba a la cabeza.

Algo que decía que esta vez nadie la detendría a ver qué era lo que el ocultaba su tía, sin miedo giro de la perilla y abrió, una ola y obscura soledad el atrajo asustándola demasiado.

-Esperaba el momento que me desobedecieras y vinieron a este lugar mi querida sobrina.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Serena estaba realmente asustada.

-Jamás debiste nacer para que yo fuera de la soberana de la luna.

La tomo de la garganta muy fuerte ahorcándola, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban en ese lugar envueltos en una capa de cristal negro.

-Mis padres jamás murieron, tú los tienes atrapados en este lugar.

-No por mucho tiempo.-La lanzo al suelo fuertemente.

-Creí que eras mejor persona tía Nehelenia.

-Tu seras la peor en cuanto a los casos con el rey endimion porque la liebre que todos mueran de una buena vez.- Dijo levantando el cristal de Serena convirtiendo a esta en un ser perverso y sin sentimientos.-Haras lo que yo te diga

Serena se arrodillo, pues ya no era ella, sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos temibles llenos de obscuridad rindiéndose ante ella.

-Eso es mi querida hija.

Un

Fighter llego muy sigiloso al palacio buscando a su querida rubia, temia que algo le acaba de sucedido. Rastreo su resplandor que la llevo hasta la habitación de esta que estaba vestida de novia antes de un espejo, este se acerco a ella cuando las muelas que ayudaban se fueron.

-Serena.

Esta lo miro indiferente -¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación intruso?

-Soy yo de Kinmoku, ¿no me recuerdas?

-La verdad es que no se quien eres, por favor vete.-Serena

-Se que los padres murieron por culpa de Nehelenia, todo lo que está un complot para causarte daño a ti.

-No se de que hablas, no te conozco, vete.-Esta se giró llena de rabia.

-Solo recuerda que yo te amo como a nadie, tu misma me dijiste que tu corazón sabe esa verdad.

-Largo de mi vista.-Serena era distinta y no lo es el joven guardia.

Al salir se encontró con la mujer que en la compañía de sus sirvientes llevaron al calabozo.

::

::

::

-Rei Endymion todo este listo para la gran boda.

-Si, espero que todo salga bien y esa niña no haga alguna tontería.

-Eso se lo puedo asegurar, por cierto, ya viene bajando las escaleras.

Endymion es una novia y una joven que se veía realmente con el vestido de novia que cada parte de su figura.

-Es muy hermosa no es así majestad.- Jedite.

-Si ... -Fue lo único que puede decir.

Se dirigieron al jardín donde había cientos de invitados de ambos reinos.

-Te aseguro que serás feliz a mi lado Serena. -Dijo caminando tomándola del brazo, caminando hacia el altar.

-Eso no lo dudo, Rey Endymion.

La joven sonrisa pero aquella mirada que en días pasados el visto visto en Kimonku no estaba en ella.

-¿Estas bien Serena? -Dijo el rey al llegar tomándole la mano.

-Desde luego que si, debemos hacer esto por nuestro bien.

Un

Fighter estaba desesperado por no poder hacer nada encerrado en ese lugar tan obscuro.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ella ahora? -Golpeaba con la fuerza de sus puños contra la pared.-Necesito ayudarla, esto es mí salió de control, jamás había caído en mi misión de cuidar a alguien y menos si esa persona es la que amo .

El joven guardian empezó a no ser lograba controlar su rabia e ira.

Las puertas de la celda se abrieron para la sorpresa era Luna, la compañera de juego de Serena.

-¿Eres el joven que cuidó de Serena cuando se escapó verdad? - Luna

-Si, falle en lo que debía hacer.-Seiya se dio vuelta decepcionado.

-Sabia que está sucediendo en algún momento y que puede ser capaz de ayudar a mi princesa.-Plut

-¿Quién dijo eso? -Seiya quedó sorprendido de lo que alguien más.

-Soy Sailor Plut y jamas debi dejar sola a mi princesa con esa mujer.

-Sabia que ella desapareció a sus padres.

-Lo se, hace muy poco el viaje al pasado y descubri la verdad.-Plut

-Estan encerrados en una capa de oscuridad, lo descubri hace muy poco que ella me adentro a ese lugar, por suerte Plut me salvo.

-¿Es necesario que se case con el Rey Endymion?

-No es momento de pensar en eso, debemos salvarla.

Un

Los dos príncipes se encontraban en uno y otro en los otros ángulos, haciendo los votos de fidelidad.

-Como me imagino Serena, vas a ser la reina de la destrucción y nadie puede deshacer eso.

\- Rey Endymion acepta a Serena como su legítima esposa-Padre

Acepto

-¿Princesa Serena acepta al rey Endymion como su esposo?

-Yo…

Serena estaba confundida en ese momento, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-No quiero estar con alguien que no amas Princesa Serena. -Listo desde la entrada de la iglesia.

¿Pero que es esta falta de respeto? -Nehelenia se levantó y mando un detener a las dos chicas.

-¿Él no me ama? -Serena dijo mirando a Endymion confundida.

-No, pero yo si Princesa Serena. -Seiya dijo zafándose de los guardias hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Figero? -La rubia al verlo volvió a sentirse muy llena de alegría que en días no tenía.

-Esta boda debe realizarse por la realeza de la luna.

-No lo hace, porque sus padres están vivos y no hay siquiera necesidad de esto. -Plut

-Malditas invasoras de la luna creí que las habían destruido-Nehelenia comenzó un atacar a todos los presentes.

Combatiente tomo a la princesa y se ocultaron juntos- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes-Fighter dijo abrazandose.

-Tengo miedo ahora mismo, necesito salvar a mi familia de esa mujer, pero mi poder se ha convertido en maligno.

-Eso es falso, ella utiliza su poder para hacer creer que eras tu.

-Entonces la pureza de mi cristal está intacta.

-Tal como eres mi querida estrellita predilecta. -Le dio un beso que hizo que su poder volviera a brillar.-Confía en ti misma como lo dijo.

-Nunca deje de confiar en que todo es distintivo y que mi poder es más que suficiente si estoy en el lado de la persona que amo-Serena se enfrentó a su supuesta tía de la mano de Serena.

-La luz de una estrella y la luna no detener mi autorización. -Dijo confiada Nehelenia

Nehelenia los ataco, pero no hay ninguna causa causada daño devolviéndosele con el poder que Serena y la estrella lanzaron destruyéndola por completo.

-Eres una maldita. -Fue lo último que se escuchó de aquella mujer.

Ambos jóvenes estaban abrazados fuertemente.-Me alegra que mares la misma de la que me enamore.

-¿De verdad me amas? -Dijo la joven

-Mas que cualquier cosa que pueda existir.

El beso fue lo que sello ese amor, en el que todos aplaudieron.

-Serena-Dijo el rey Endymion

-Si. -Dijo soltándose de su amado.

-Perdóname por haberte causado todo esto y agradezco que me hayas hecho salir de mis responsabilidades.

Que quiere decir algo de verdad.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar. -Miro a lo lejos a fiore.

Serena solo hizo cara de indiferente despidiéndose de él.

¿Te vas a casar con un tipo así?

-Cállate, menos mal me salvaste.

-Serena hija mía. -Serenidad junto a su esposo corrieron a abrazarla.

-Mamá, papá, no saben cuánto los extrañe.

-Nosotros también, cada día dentro de ese encierro.

.org

 **Planeta Tierra Tiempo presente**

Después de eso, la princesa Serena junto a sus padres regresaron a la Luna para cumplir sus deberes como princesa y restaurar las relaciones con los demás que Nehelenia había destruido en la ausencia de los reyes.-Serena suspiro al terminar de leer con el libro es Sus brazos

¿Qué sucedió con los dos chicos mamá? -La pequeña Kousagui pregunto muy ilusionada al igual que lo hizo el pequeño Seiya.

-Ellos fueron muy felices después de casarse y vivir una vida un tiempo en Kinmoku, en el momento de vivir sus padres en la luna, tuvieron a dos lindos niños que llenaron la vida de amor y felicidad.

-Que romántico-La pequeña niña suspiro

Al salir de la habitación fue recibida por Seiya que el tomo de la cintura besándole el cuello.

-No le contaste los pormenores de nuestra noche juntos.

-No lo vi necesario, son unos niños para pervertirlos de esa manera.

-Pero yo te amo con desesperación y sabes que no fui tan perverso en el pasado.

-Lo sé, porque mi corazón me dicto que eras el único y indicado que amo y amare, mi estrella.

-Mi bombón, mi estrella dulce y favorita.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón-Dijo al recostarse juntos en la cama.

 **FIN**

 _N / A_

 _ **Gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme, nos leemos en los próximos capítulos de los otros capítulos de otros fics, ya que este término aquí**_ .


End file.
